


Adam Driver X {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [10]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: Adam being playful in dramatic lighting.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Adam Driver X {art}

**Author's Note:**

> Adam always talks about how much he appreciates a scene partner who is "emotionally available," and I'd guess it's something he hopes to provide them in return. I'd also say, given the gloriously large number of playful photos out there, that he brings this sense to working with photographers too; it's a joy to see the results, and even better drawing them.
> 
> About 5 hours of drawing time using photoshop and a wacom tablet.
> 
> Reference photo used is an unpublished outtake from one photoshoot or another. Not sure about the date, though the wedding ring definitely means it was after June 2013, lol. Thanks to @the-adam-driver-files for stashing it on their twitter page for me to find. Thanks to [@AdamDriverFiles](https://twitter.com/AdamDriverFiles) for stashing it on their twitter page for me to find.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/611220387243655168/adam-driver-x-adam-being-playful-in-dramatic)

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-x.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave it a kudo. If you loved it, please leave me a comment, no matter how inarticulate. Small gestures of love like those are the currency with which I get paid.
> 
> Say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)


End file.
